PERJANJIAN HATI
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Xiumin hanyalah seorang wanita sederhana yang mencoba terbebas dari bayang-bayang mantan kekasih dan menjalani hidup normal.Hidupnya berubah menjadi pelik ketika Luhan,pengusaha kaya raya,menawarkannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi istri Luhan. XIUHAN GS (GENDER SWITCH) FOR XIUMIN. REMAKE. "Muak katamu? kenapa kau muak kepadaku?" "Memangnya kau mau apa?" CHAP 9 ENDING UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 **FF ini ada sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya kan ada empat cerita dari seriesnya. Nanti kalo author update,bakal disisipin linknya satu-satu.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **Buat kalian yang suka couple Xiuhan,boleh dibaca FF Romance Comedy author yang castnya Xiuhan**

 **s/10393987/1/Kutukan-Sang-Istri**

 **Ok deh,enjoy ^^**

 **Sound Track :**

 **Adele - Don't You Remember (First Scene)**

 **Alicia Keys - Fallin (Dance scene)**

 **EXO CBX - Crush U (Ending Scene)**

 _ **Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu,Lalu kau buang begitu saja..."**_

 **PART 1**

 **Panggil saja dia Xiumin. Nama koreanya adalah Kim Minseok. Dia adalah salah satu dari anak keturunan China-Korea yang dilahirkan dan tinggal di Seoul. Ayahnya seorang Korea dan ibunya China. Disadari atau tidak,banyaknya pernikahan China-Korea telah menjadikan mereka komunitas unik tersendiri di negara ginseng itu,termasuk di Seoul.**

 _ **B**_ _ **a**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **gi**_ _ **a**_ _ **ny**_ _ **a**_ _ **k**_ _ **e**_ _ **tik**_ _ **a**_ _ **j**_ _ **a**_ _ **tu**_ _ **h**_ _ **c**_ _ **i**_ _ **n**_ _ **t**_ _ **a**_ _ **.**_

Xiumin tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Henry baru saja mengantarnya pulang,tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah,berburu buku-buku lama,menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai .Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. MeskipunHenrytampakagakaneh danmurung tadi,tapi Henry bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Xiumin mencintai Henry,sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Xiumin tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Henry sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya,tetapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan,bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Xiumin,tidak ada sikap mencemooh ataupun menghina rumah mungil itu. Status Xiumin yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Henry.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak,lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan Henry sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajak Xiumin ke rumahnya ,bertemu dengan ibunya. Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah…Xiumin mengernyit,teringat betapa malunya dia ketika ibu Henry menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya.

Setidaknya Henry pernah bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja,bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Xiumin segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Henry di layar ponselnya, "Henry-ya?"

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah" suara Henry di seberang sana terdengar berbeda,membuat Xiumin bergumam dengan cemas.

"Suaramu terdengar berbeda…apa kau sakit?. Syukurlah kau sudah sampai dirumah…Istirahatlah,supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening..seolah Henry sedang mencari kata-kata.

"Xiumin..?" Henry bergumam ragu.

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah,tetapi aku akan menunggumu disana di sore hari. Kau menyusul kesana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terhitung dekat dari kampus,Xiumin hanya perlu berjalan kesana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Henry punya rencana romantis untuknya, "Iya,Henry,aku akan datang besok" Xiumin tersenyum manis meskipun Henry tidak melihatnya.

"Oke." Teleponpun ditutup di sebrang sana. Membuat Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Henry,biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas,Henry kan sedang sakit,jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda…

Xiumin menangis,sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya.

 ** _But don't you remember?_**  
 ** _Don't you remember?_**  
 ** _The reason you loved me before,_**  
 ** _Baby, please remember me once more,_**

 ** _When was the last time you thought of me?_**  
 ** _Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_**  
 ** _I often think about where I went wrong,_**  
 ** _The more I do, the less I know,_**

Henry dulu pernah berjanji akan mencintainya apa adanya sampai mereka menikah dan menua bersama. Bahkan pernah berjanji akan mencoba meyakinkan ibunya jika ibunya belum merestui hubungan mereka. Tidakkah Henry mengingat itu semua?.Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar,tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu,tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya,tanpa ampun

Pikiran Xiumin melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan,hanya ada dia dan Henry,kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Xiumin mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Henry yang lebih tinggi darinya,

"Apa maksudmu?" dia benar-benar terkejut mendegar kata-kata Henry itu.

Tadi dia datang menemui Henry dengan senyum dan bahagia,mengira bahwa akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Xiumin, _mianhae_."

" _Wae_?." Xiumin mulai gemetaran,menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa,aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya,dia tidak menyukaimu…Kau tahu,dia itu kolot,dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat.." Henry menelan ludah,menatap Xiumin dengan menyesal.

" _Mianhae._ Aku menerima pertunangan dengan Tiffany. _Annyeong_."

Hanya seperti itu,tanpa penjelasan apa-apa,tanpa pelukan atau kecupan perpisahan. Henry meninggalkan Xiumin dengan hati yang hancur.

* * *

 **DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Xiumin segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi sambil menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tidak bisa duduk diam itu,tetapi Xiumin senang,karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa,yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia. Mereka tersenyum ceria dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Xiumin ketika orang tua mereka datang menjemput. Xiumin sedang merapikan tasnya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _Annyeong haseyo,seonsaengnim._ Jemputan sudah datang."

Xiumin tersenyum,menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya,

" _Annyeong haseyo_ ,apa yang kau lakukan disini siang-siang,Taemin-ah?" sambil meraih tasnya,Xiumin menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman-teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat noona mengajar,jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput noona daripada noona naik bus."

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Xiumin berjalan menuju parkiran,diiringi oleh Taemin dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam,warisan dari mendiang ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Taemin ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Taemin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan noona." Taemin mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan Seoul yang sedang ramai. Xiumin dan Taemin memang terbiasa berbahasa Korea dan menggunakan budaya Korea dalam keseharian,meskipun Xiumin lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Chinanya.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Tentang Naeun" Taemin menjawab dengan nada pelan.

Xiumin ingat tentang Naeun. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Taemin yang pernah diajak ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Seulgi adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya,pikir Xiumin pahit,berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya. Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya,Naeun datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Xiumin.

"Kenapa dengan Naeun?" batin Xiumin berteriak,dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Taemin berdekatan dengan Naeun. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta,itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Henry kepadanya dulu. Xiumin hanya tidak mau Taemin mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan,dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya,mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Naeun dan aku,kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Taemin mendesah,

"Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya."

Xiumin mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga Xiumin penat jika memikirkannya.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka,pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Naeun, seorang pengusaha kaya raya..Kakaknya ingin bertemu denganku dan aku…Aku agak ngeri karena desas-desus yang berkembang,kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat." Taemin menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memohonnya,yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya,

"Noona mau kan menemaniku ke pesta itu?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Xiumin merengut,mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita,kau kakakku satu-satunya,aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak eomma,penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang diinginkan kakak Naeun? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Xiumin menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya,jangan-jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?.

"Aku adalah pacar Naeun,kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada Naeun,mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Naeun demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka,aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Naeun."

Tentu saja Taemin baik untuk Naeun. Xiumin mengernyit,dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Taemin. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil di tempat yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya . Ibunya berjualan bakpao di pasar tradisional untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Xiumin masih ingat ketika dia dan Taemin sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang ibu berjualan. Bahkan tak jarang Xiumin dan Taemin melakukan aksi-aksi konyol hanya untuk menarik minat orang membeli dagangan ibunya.

Hidup sengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Xiumin dan Taemin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja,mereka membantu sang ibu dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah Xiumin lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK,Taemin mendapatkan beasiswa di fakultas teknik di salah satu universitas negeri di Seoul, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya,ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Taemin membuat Xiumin yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

* * *

" _Huan ying_!" Naeun mengucapkan selamat datang dalam bahasa Mandarin, menyambut Taemin dan Xiumin dengan bahagia di pintu,pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinat ketika melihat Taemin. Xiumin mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga,Naeun benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Taemin.

" _Gamsahamnida Xiumin eonni_ sudah mau menemani Taemin kemari. " dengan sopan dan ramah,Naeun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Xiumin,sebagaimana tata krama di budaya China.

"Mari silahkan masuk,pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan,yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Xiumin juga melihat banyak orang dari komunitas China-Korea mendatangi pesta. Meskipun ia juga bisa melihat ada beberapa pengusaha asli Korea yang datang. Tidak semua orang ia tahu namanya,paling hanya beberapa orang,itupun ia tahu dari majalah,koran,TV,internet atau bertemu di acara sosial komunitas China-Korea.

Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Xiumin yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

" _Ni hao._ Sendirian disini?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya dalam bahasa mandarin.

Xiumin menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi,dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih,dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya,lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

" _Anni_. Saya bersama pasangan saya." Tiba-tiba Xiumin gugup dan menjawab dalam bahasa Korea. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh?jinjja? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Xiumin tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian disini."

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya, " _Jeosonghaeyo._ Saya harus mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Xiumin membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki itu membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi,cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

* * *

"Xiumin?"  
Xiumin langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu,suara yang dikenalnya,suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Henry.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya,dan tertegun,itu memang Henry yang sama,hanya sekarang lebih tampan,lebih dewasa. Hati Xiumin luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Henry meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa,karena dorongan keluarganya.

Xiumin ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Henry,seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Xiumin dengan Henry,karena Xiumin hanyalah perempuan biasa,dari keluarga biasa,apalagi ibu Henry sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Henry,anak dari temannya,yang juga keturunan darah biru,yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Amerika,bernama Tiffany.

"Annyeong Henry,apa kabar?" suara Xiumin terdengar lemah,terlalu terkejut.

Henry tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Xiumin,kau sendiri?Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Nan gwenchana."_ Xiumin tersenyum kecut,tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis,knapa dia harus bertemu Henry disini? Henry adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

"Dimana Tiffany?" tanya Xiumin mencoba tegar.

"Ah,Tiffany.." Henry tampak salah tingkah,

"Dia ada disana,sedang berbicara dengan temannya,eh…Kami sudah bertunangan,tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi,segera setelah Tiffany mengurus kepindahannya dari Amerika,aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Henry mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Xiumin dengan begitu kejam,meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Xiumin akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain…

"Henry,teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu,baby" perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan menggelayuti lengan Henry dengan manja,dia lalu menatap Xiumin dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Eh…Siapa ini?"

Henry tampak guguk dan menelan ludah.

"Ini Xiumin,teman kuliahku dulu,kami berkenalan di komunitas China-Korea,sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu disini."

"Oh." Tiffany menatap Xiumin dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan,

"Aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Xiumin yang kau tinggalkan,hmm" Tiffany tersenyum mencemooh,

"Pantas saja kalau begitu,dia tidak selevel dengan kita,bukan begitu baby?"

Henry tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Xiumin berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-berkata,sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Xiumin tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Xiumin dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku,chagiya?"

Xiumin mendongak,mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki yang tak dikenal itu,apa katanya tadi?.

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Henry dan Tiffany yang memucat,

"Kau mengenal Tuan Luhan,Xiumin?" tanya Henry seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Luhan itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Xiumin, "Tentu saja,Xiumin adalah kekasihku,dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Luhan." kali ini Tiffany yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis,

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengan anda disini."

Luhan ganti menatap Tiffany dengan pandangan mencemooh,

"Hmm…Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." Lalu Luhan tersenyum pada Xiumin,tidak mempedulikan muka Tiffany yang memerah karena jawaban sarkasmenya itu,

"Ayo chagiya,masih banyak tamu-tamu yang harus kita temui."

* * *

Kemudian Luhan membalikkan tubuh Xiumin,membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya,meninggalkan Henry dan Tiffany yang berdiri dengan terhina disana.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Xiumin berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Henry dan Tiffany.

Luhan tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya,

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki,dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu."

Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." Pipi Xiumin memerah,

"Te..terima kasih atas bantuannya,aku…"

"Gege?" kali ini suara Naeun yang menyela. Luhan dan Xumin menoleh serentak,berhadapan dengan Naeun yang sedang bersama Taemin.

Naeun tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Xiumin,

"Ah..kulihat Luhan-ge sudah berkenalan dengan Xiumin-eonni,kakaknya Taemin. Xiumin-eonni,ini kakakku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu,Xiumin melirik ke arah Luhan,sekilas Xiumin menyadari rona wajah Luhan yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui Xiumin adalah kakak Taemin? Xiumin masih ingat cerita Taemin bahwa kakak Naeun ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Henry akan terulang pada Taemin? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh…Ini Taemin yang kau ceritakan itu?" Luhan berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Taemin,setelah selesai berjabat tangan,dia menoleh lagi kepada Xiumin,

"Dan Kau Xiumin,kakaknya Taemin…Senang berkenalan denganmu" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Xiumin,mau tak mau Xiumin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Luhan menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan,seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Xiumin," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah,tetapi entah kenapa Xiumin merasa ngeri. Membuat Xiumin bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Luhan sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Naeun dan Taemin berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta,sementara Xiumin berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Luhan. Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimaninkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa,menikmati suasana romantis diantara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis,

"Mau berdansa?"

Xiumin tertegun,lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak…Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Xiuminnya bukannya tidak bisa menari,tapi ia sungguh malu jika harus berdekatan dengan Luhan yang baru dikenalnya.

Tetapi Luhan menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "Oh ayolah,aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku,aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." Sebelum Xiumin bisa menolak,lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Luhan bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau,dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang menatap iri kepada Xiumin. Xiumin begitu gugup ketika Luhan dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Xiumin dan meletakkan tangan Xiumin di pundaknya. Lelaki itu membawa Xiumin melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut,mengikuti irama.

"Lihat,mudah kan?"bisiknya sambil tersenyum,menatap Xiumin dengan matanya yang tajam.

Xiumin memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam,tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

Ketika tanpa sengaja Xiumin memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan,matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Henry,lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Tiffany yang sekarang dalam posisi membelakangi Xiumin,membuat Henry menatap Xiumin.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Henry,sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan…Membuat dada Xiumin terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala,dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Henry lagi.

* * *

Seperti biasa Xiumin melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka. Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Xiumin mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu,entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit,sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Henry meninggalkannya dengan kejam,kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Henry,melihat langsung bagaimana Henry sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

 _Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi…_

Tiba-tiba saja batin Xiumin berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit?apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Henry? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?.

"Hati-hati,nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul,tak disangka-sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Xiumin mengeluarkan pekikan mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Luhan,kakak Naeun,sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu,masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?"tiba-tiba Xiumin merasa waspada.

Luhan tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu,kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan Xiumin didominasi oleh rasa curiga,jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Taemin dan keluarganya.

Luhan terkekeh dan melihat tatapan curiga Xiumin,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Naeun bahwa kau bekerja disini,dia sering bercerita tentang Taemin dan kau."

"Oh." Xiumin tercenung.

"Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin,tatapan Luhan berubah serius,

"Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Xiumin,mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa,meskipun tersenyum ramah,aura Luhan tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan disini saja?"

Luhan menatap tajam,kemudian sekilas geli melihat ketakutan Xiumin yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Oke kalau begitu,meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin,

"Begini Nona Xiumin,aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Naeun."

* * *

 **Sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review FF Sweet Enemy**

 **Ok deh…semoga suka dan menghibur (?)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya,supaya FF nya lebih bagus lagi.**

 **dan klik follow juga favoritenya.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 2**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Sound track :  
MBLAQ – I Belong To You**

 **FF Perjanjian Hati ini cerita yang kedua dari novel yang author remake  
**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple) :**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini. Sorry rada lama soalnya author baru beres operasi wisdom teeth -_-**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **PART 2**

 _ **Kalaupun demi cintamu**_

 _ **Kakakmu ini harus berkorban**_

 _ **Akan kulakukan**_

 _ **Akan kulakukan…**_

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi,berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya,wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu,kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda,coba anda tanyakan ini ke Taemin dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda"

Luhan hanya diam disana dan mengamati Xiumin tajam,seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum,

"Oke,jangan marah, kata -kataku tadi hanyalah ujian,aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun yang dekat dengan Naeun."

Xiumin mengernyit,

" _Mwo?"_

"Kau tahu,kata-kata itu tadi bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Naeun." wajah Luhan mengeras

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri." sela Xiumin sinis.

Luhan menatap Xiumin lagi,

" _Jinjja?"_ pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban,hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir.

Xiumin menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya,lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Xiumin melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman,entah kenapa.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang.

"Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,dengarkan dulu." serunya ketika melihat Xiumin akan membantah keras kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah kakak Taemin,kekasih adikku,aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu,demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali,aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan disini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Luhan mengerutkan alisnya,

"Itu terlalu formal dan menganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Naeun. Penting."

Xiumin menatap wajah itu tampak benar - benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?.

Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Arraseo. Tetapi hanya sebentar,kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang,orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Luhan mengangguk,

"Hanya sebentar,kita bicara di restoran langganku di dekat-dekat sini."

* * *

Restoran itu bertema garden restaurant dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu kuning hangat yang menentramkan,seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung,dan berada di restoran yang begitu hijau itu membuat Xiumin merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan,Luhan menarikkan kursi untuk Xiumin dan duduk di depannya,lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang,Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Xiumin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Naeun dengan Taemin." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Xiumin mengerti perasaan ingin melindungi yang dalam,sama seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Taemin,adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Luhan melanjutkan karena Xiumin diam saja,

"Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu _. Mianhae."_ Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan permohonan penuh maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Xiumin,

"Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya,

"Silahkan lakukan apa saja sesukamu,kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami karena memang tidak ada."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum,bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." Lelaki itu berdehem menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Xiumin.

"Kembali ke masalah tadi,setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya,aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

 _Xiumin mengernyit. Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar?. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya?._

"Perlu kau tahu,Naeun dan aku bukan saudara kandung." Luhan berbicara agak cepat dalam bahasa Mandarin, menatap Xiumin,menilai reaksinya,

"Aku adalah anak pungut,yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka,Naeun."

 _Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan_ dan Xiumin tertegun mendengarnya. Luhan adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu?kenapa pula Luhan membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya.

"Ya,mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak baba kami meninggal lima tahun yang lalu,akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang,sementara yang dilakukan mama kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah." Luhan menghela nafas panjang,

"Mama kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian,bahwa aku dan Naeun,kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Kali ini Xiumin hampir-hampir tersedak oleh minuman yang dihirupnya,tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik,tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu,apalagi saat mama mengutarakan maksudnya,Naeun sudah mempunyai Taemin."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai." gumam Xiumin akhirnya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ne,dari sisi Naeun aku tahu dia mencintai Taemin." Luhan tersenyum.

"Mulanya aku ragu dan tidak yakin ketika Naeun menceritakan tentang Taemin dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya,padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan,hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Naeun,hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Naeun." Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami." gumam Xiumin ketus.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Taemin meninggalkan Naeun,aku bisa berbicara dengan Taemin dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeserpun darimu."

Luhan terkekeh,

"Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu,

" _Mianhae."_

Hening,hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"

Luhan tercenung,

"Meskipun tidak setuju,Naeun tidak berani membantah permintaan mama supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh,dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi mama bukanlah orang yang mudah dibantah,dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Naeun belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu,Naeun belum berani mengenalkan Taemin kepada mama." dengan tenang Luhan menatap Xiumin,tajam.

"Perlu kau tahu Xiumin, mama menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal pada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada mama, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja." Luhan menghela nafas

 _Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilemma yang dirasakan Luhan_. Batin Xiumin.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku." Sambung Luhan,

"Mama tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Naeun bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia dengan pasangan hidup pilihannya, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama… Masalahnya…" Luhan memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap intens kepada Xiumin,

"Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada mama."

Xiumin mengernyit,

"Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau,begitulah yang kudengar."

Luhan terkekeh,

"Betul…sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. Mama memiliki insting yang sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Xiumin terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi.

"Jadi Xiumin, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi calon istriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan mama?"

Jika ada orang yang tidak tahu dan mendengar percakapan mereka, pasti orang menyangka Luhan adalah seorang pebisnis China yang belum lancar berbahasa Korea karena ia lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa Mandarin,sementara Xiumin adalah asisten penerjemah yang mengajarinya bahasa Korea.

 _Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?_

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Xiumin menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada disini."

"Xiumin-ah." Nada suara Luhan yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Mamaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Naeun akhir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Xiumin tertegun. Menyadari perkataan Luhan, disini bukan hanya Luhan dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Taemin dan Naeun disini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Xiumin tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Taemin kepada Naeun sangat kuat, Xiumin yakin itu. Taemin tidak pernah secinta ini kepada perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Naeun akan menikah dengan Luhan akhir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Taemin terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Luhan, berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Naeun dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya. _Beranikah dia?_

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Naeun berhak menemukan cinta sejati masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada akhirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Naeun dan Taemin, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Luhan terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah. Xiumin menghela nafas panjang,

"Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir,"

"Oke." Luhan menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Xiumin, "Hubungi aku disini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Xiumin,jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

* * *

"Tadi aku menjemput noona ke TK, kepala sekolah bilang noona sudah pulang bersama seorang pria." Taemin menatap Xiumin mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Xiumin berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Xiumin tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Luhan, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Taemin kalau melihat Xiumin diantar pulang oleh kakak Naeun.

Mungkin Taemin akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada akhirnya Xiumin menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Luhan. _Tetapi itu nanti_. Xiumin harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Noona?" Taemin mendesah ketika Xiumin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Oh…yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliahku dulu, kami berjanji untuk membahas _alumni reunion and sharing_ di komunitas China-Korea di kampusku."jawab Xiumin asal-asalan.

Rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Taemin,

" _Geojimal_. Pria itu bukan Henry kan noona? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah dekat denganmu, dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu, maafkan pertanyaanku ini noona, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Xiumin mencerna kata-kata Taemin, semula dia hendak marah karena Taemin seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Taemin sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Xiumin.

" _Anniya_ , aku tidak pernah memikirkan Henry lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, akan tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati." Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Henry dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Henry."

Taemin menarik nafas lega, lalu merengkuh Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya,

"Syukurlah…aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu,noona, karena aku semalam berada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Henry yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kakakku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Xiumin tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Taemin,

"Aku sudah dewasa dan kuat Taemin, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Taemin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius,

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Henry, dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa,noona. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani – beraninya mendekatimu mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Xiumin terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Luhan, situasi diantara mereka berempat, Xiumin,Taemin,Luhan dan Naeun pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Naeun?" Xiumin bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Luhan. Mendengar nama perempuan yang paling dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Taemin berbinar.

"Naeun sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Taemin tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di kedai seafood pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya noona. Semoga kemarin kesan pertama kita di kakak Naeun bagus ya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Naeun, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Taemin menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Naeun makan malam di rumah kita,agar dia lebih bisa mengenal ibu. Ibu juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang berbelanja ke pasar untuk mencari bahan masakan makan malam."

Xiumin tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Taemin. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Xiuminpun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, tetapi yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang, _dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Luhan dari saku bajunya._

 _Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Taemin._

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan dipencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu telepon tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Luhan yang dalam menyahut disana.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

Xiumin menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokkannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu,

" _Yeoboseyo._ Ini Xiumin… aku…aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok itu tadi updatenya**

 **Semoga pada suka ya**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya,buat reader lama ataupun reader baru.**

 **Semakin banyak review semakin cepat author update.**

 **Annyeong *dadah bareng xiuhan***

 **Thanks to :**

 **Xiuhan799, Fansnya Lumin,xiuhanempire, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, deluxiuz,zizi,chochopanda99,NunaaBaozie,xiuhanpapamama yang udah review di chapter 1 dan semua user yang udah follow dan favorite story ini ataupun yang baru baca ff ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 3**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 _ **Part 3**_ **  
** _ **Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu..**_ **  
** _ **Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu...**_ **  
** _ **Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu**_ **  
** _ **Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu**_ **  
** **  
**

Hening sejenak. Lalu Luhan berdehem di seberang sana.

"Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Xiumin berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Luhan malah bertanya seperti itu? Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nde. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah – tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? dan apa peduli Xiumin kalau Luhan marah? Tetapi tiba – tiba Xiumin teringat bahwa Luhan bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Gumam Xiumin, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidak sopanan Luhan.

* * *

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Ibu benar – benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Xiumin melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya sedang memasukkan puding caramel yang terlihat lezat di lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini." Goda Xiumin lembut sambil membuka tutup panic, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin,

"Eomma senang melihat Taemin bahagia Xiu, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Nde, Taemin benar – benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Xiumin mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan menguyahnya, "Eomma suka dengan Naeun?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Eomma cukup senang." Sang ibu lalu melirik Xiumin dengan hati – hati. "Eomma tahu kau akan jengkel kalau eomma bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Xiumin? Apakah kau sudah?... sudah melupakan…"

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Xiumin mendung. Dulu ibunyalah yang mendorong semangat Xiumin agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Henry, dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan ibunya, Xiumin sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang ibu menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Xiumin tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Ibu tidak usah mencemaskanku." Xiumin mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, "Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba – tiba Xiumin teringat akan Luhan. Bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika Luhan dan Xiumin benar – benar melakukan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

"Naeun sudah datang." Taemin berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Xiumin masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan terdengar suara – suara percakapan. Lama – kelamaan Xiumi mengernyit. Suara laki – laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Taemin… _dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!_

Belum sempat Xiumin melakukan sesuatu, Taemin sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Naeun dan Luhan ikut di belakangnya.

"Eomma, Xiumin noona, Naeun datang bersama kakaknya." Gumam Taemin gembira.

Naeun segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami ibu Xiumin, dan memeluk Xiumin. Luhan menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menyalami ibu Xiumin dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Xiumin dan tersenyum.

" _Ni hao Xiumin."_ Gumamnya penuh arti.

Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu,

" _Huanying."_ Senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Xiumin menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Xiumin terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, akhirnya Luhan duduk di sebelah Xiumin, dan lelaki itu seolah – olah sengaja menyenggol tangan Xiumin setiap saat sehingga membuat Xiumin benar – benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Taemin dan Naeun dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah – kisah mereka. Xiumin sendiri hanya tersenyum – senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitupun ibunya.

Sementara Luhan… hah? apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar – benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Luhan melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap ibu Xiumin lalu tersenyum lembut,

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma, makanannya enak sekali." Gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat ibu Xiumin yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar _Playboy_. tukas Xiumin dalam hati, sampai-sampai Luhan juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada ibunya.

Ibu Xiumin tampak melirik anak perempuannya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum,

" Eomma undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol,"

Ibu Xiuminpun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Xiumin langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Taemin mengajak Naeun dan Luhan ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Xiumin termangu di sana. _Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu?_ dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Luhan, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Xiumin, dan itu mengganggunya.

 _Tetapi tentu saja Xiumin tidak mungkin membiarkan Taemin sendirian di sana menghadapi Luhan bukan?_

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Xiumin melangkah menuju ruang tamu

Ketika Xiumin masuk ke ruang tamu, Taemin tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Luhan, dan Naeun duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Taemin,

Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah Xiumin yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Luhan, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Naeun-ah." gumam Luhan tenang.

Naeun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Taemin lebih lama lagi,

"Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, gege pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Taemin."

Tatapan Luhan langsung menajam,

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Naeun. Kau tahu mama seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Taemin yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Xiumin langsung berdehem, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana,

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Naeun.", suara Xiumin jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Luhan menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya, "Aku... aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Xiumin menantang.

Dengan marah Xiumin mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping

Luhan mengikuti Xiumin melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Xiumin. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Xiumin senang sekali duduk – duduk disana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Luhan yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Xiumin.

"Well? Mau bicara apa?"

Xiumin mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa – apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Xiumin langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Luhan menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain – mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Xiumin-ah? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu… kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Luhan? Tiba – tiba bulu kuduk Xiumin meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku Cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hmm…. kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ya? aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar – benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Xiumin memerah, teringat kata – kata Luhan bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Luhan pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Henry,

"Jangan sebut – sebut nama Henry disini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Henry mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Luhan menatap Xiumin penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Xiumin berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah yang meluap – luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama – kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku sudah muak."

Mata Luhan menyala, kalau Xiumin lebih mengenal Luhan, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Xiumin tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Luhan berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Xiumin, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya, "Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." desisnya geram.

Xiumin mencibir, "Demi adikku? demi adik kita? bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada mamamu, padahal kau tidak ingin menikahi Naeun." Xiumin menatap Luhan menantang, "Benar bukan?"

Kali ini api di mata Luhan makin membara, "Berani – beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu…"

Lalu tanpa diduga, lelaki itu tiba – tiba menarik pundak Xiumin mendekat dan mendorong ke belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Xiumin berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Luhan, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Luhan melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Xiumin hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Luhan melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

 _Dengan lembut?_ Xiumin termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Luhan yang tiba – tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Luhan dan melihat Taemin bersama Naeun berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Luhan dan Xiumin… jadi itu alasannya.

Luhan menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Taemin dan Naeun yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Xiumin mencibir benci melihatnya,

"Ah… Taemin.. Naeun… kalian sudah lama disini?"

Taemin dan Naeun saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja kesini, Naeun ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan…" suara Taemin tertelan, dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Xiumin, Taemin sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Henry kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya. _Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Luhan? Sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya?_

Sementara itu Naeun menatap ragu ke arah Luhan. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Luhan tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, Luhan dengan Xiumin?

Luhan berdehem, kemudian merangkul Xiumin dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Xiumin ke arahnya,

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Xiumin, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya chagiya?"

Pipi Xiumin memerah, dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Luhan yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

"Kakakmu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Taemin-ah ... kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Luhan terkekeh, "Dan kakakmu sangat susah didapatkan... meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Senyum Luhan melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Xiumin adalah kakakmu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Xiumin menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin, "Barusan Xiumin menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Taemin dan Naeun tampak mencerna penjelasan Luhan yang sangat lancar itu, Kemudian Naeun yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang mama yang begitu membebaninya, dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Luhan dengan Xiumin adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan mamanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Xiumin yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Xiumin eonni, aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, kakak pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Luhan ge bukan saudara kandung, jadi eonni bisa menikah dengan Luhan ge nantinya dan aku dengan Taemin.", gumamnya dalam senyum.

Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Luhan sudah menempatkan Xiumin pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Naeun-ah.", bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Xiumin melirik ke arah Taemin dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Xiumin merasa lega.

 _Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Xiumin tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti_

* * *

Xiumin melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit, _untuk apa Henry datang kesini?_

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Henry, sedangkan Henry yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap – hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Xiumin langsung.

Henry tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Xiumin-ah?"

Kenapa Henry kemari? pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." _Aku bisa bangkit dn melanjutkan hidupku._ Sambung Xiumin dalam hati.

Henry berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu… apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Luhan…" lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Tiffany bercerita pada mama tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan mama merasa cemas… dia… dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati diantara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu… perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Luhan dan kemitraan ini sangat penting… Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Luhan tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Xiumin terasa digores – gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Henry. Lelaki ini datang bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka ibunya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Hati Xiumin terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu, Henry, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang." Xiumin bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Henry menatap Xiumin dalam – dalam. Apakah benar Xiumin melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Henry ketika mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Henry?.

"Oh begitu." Henry tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mama, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari mama, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan – kapan ke rumah."

Xiumin terkenang hari dimana Henry membawa Xiumin ke rumahnya, Ibu Henry adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Xiumin dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Xiumin. Apakah hubungannya dengan Luhan menaikkan derajatnya di mata ibu Henry? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian ibu Henry terhadap manusia? hanya berdasarkan hartanya?.

"Nde, sampaikan salam kembali kepada mamamu." Xiumin melangkah hendak melewati Henry, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.'

Tiba – tiba Henry meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram,

"Chakkaman, ada yang ingin kukatakan… kau… apakah kau mencintai Tuan Luhan? Sungguh – sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja _dia mencintaiku_ dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Xiumin dan Henry sama – sama kaget, pegangan Henry ke tangan Xiumin langsung terlepas,

Luhan entah kenapa sudah berdiri disana dan menatap Henry dengan tajam ,lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Xiumin,

"Annyeong baby, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan." Luhan langsung melangkah mendekati Xiumin, berdiri sedikit di depan Xiumin, seolah menghalangi Henry berdekatan dengan Xiumin.

"Oh… annyeong haseyo Tuan Luhan." Henry tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah – olah ingin segera lari dari situasi tidak mengenakkan in, tiba – tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jasnya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Xiumin." Diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Xiumin, "Untuk Tuan Luhan undangan sudah disampaikan secara resmi melalui sekretaris anda." Henry mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong haseyo."

Xiumin menatap punggung Henry yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Henry dan Tiffany yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu." gumam Luhan datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki – laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Xiumin tersenyum simpul mendengar kata – kata Luhan yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja." Desahnya, lalu menatap Luhan dan mengernyit bertanya – tanya kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya,

"Well, waktunya sudah tiba, mama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik – baiknya."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong**

 **Akhirnya bisa juga update FF ini.**

 **Mind to review?.**


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 4 dan Part 5**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Audy – Pergi Cinta (Xiumin and Henry Scene)**

 **Train – Marry Me (Propose and Wedding Scene)**

 **Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You (Luhan cry scene)**

 **PART 4**

 _ **Pernikahan… aku pernah mendengar suatu pepatah yang mengatakan:**_

" _ **Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"**_

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk disana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal keatas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Mama Luhan dan Naeun ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa disana.

"Aku harus berbicara pakai bahasa apa di depan mamamu?" Xiumin berbisik ke Luhan sebelum menghampiri Mama Luhan.

"Bahasa Korea saja. Mama asli Korea." Luhan balas berbisik kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Xiumin berkenalan dengan keluarga dari seorang pria. Ia benar-benar gugup. Mama Luhan mendongak ketika melihat Luhan datang bersama Xiumin yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk." Gumamnya mempersilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Luhan menarikkan kursi untuk Xiumin, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mama tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?" Luhan heran melihat mamanya minum teh di sore hari yang berangin.

Sang mama tersenyum lembut, dan menatap Luhan dengan sayang,

"Mama cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Luhan, lagipula mama bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Mama Luhan benar, pikir Xiumin mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air yang mendamaikan. Xiumin dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya mama Luhan mengamati Xiumin dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Xiumin tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh… jeo.. _jeosonghaeyo_ … _Annyeong hasimnikka_ , saya… saya Xiumin." Gumam Xiumin sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Mama Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Xiumin, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Xiumin,

"Dan perkenalkan aku mamanya Luhan dan Naeun." Dia melirik Luhan penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Luhan dan Naeun, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Xiumin melirik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya,

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun, mama. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Luhan bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu jujur dan tulus. Bahkan Xiumin yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Mama Luhan menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu melirik Xiumin dan Luhan bergantian,

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Xiumin sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya." Jawab Luhan santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Mama Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Luhan. Dia tersenyum pada Xiumin meminta pemakluman,

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Xiumin, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Xiumin tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai,

"Saya… saya senang karena anda menerima saya.."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Luhan, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." Sang mama tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Luhan sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Naeun… sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga… kalau-kalau aku… sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Mama." Luhan berseru memprotes perkataan mamanya. Sang mama hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah… aku pikir waktu itu Luhan dan Naeun sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." Mama Luhan lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Luhan ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Luhan dan Xiumin sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." Mama Luhan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Xiumin, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku mama, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun. Kalian tahu, pernikahan di musim dingin bahkan bisa lebih romantis." Perempuan itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya, "Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi.." dia lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Xiumin, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Luhan dan Naeun, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Luhan sudah mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Xiumin dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Mama Luhan berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

* * *

"Pernikahan?" Xiumin berseru memprotes sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Naeun bisa memperkenalkan Taemin kepada mamamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-biak dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Naeun belum bisa memperkenalkan Taemin sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan mama akan menerima Taemin begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Taemin terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Naeun di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan demi mereka, segera setelah Taemin lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Naeun bisa membawanya kepada mama. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Taemin nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat mamamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin… mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada mamamu. Aku lihat mamamu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Taemin lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Naeun."

Luhan memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius.

"Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Xiumin, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada mama, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Taemin lulus dan Naeun memperkenalkannya, mama begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" jantung Xiumin berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Luhan menoleh, dan menatap Xiumin dengan senyuman ironisnya.

"Jika tidak… maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

* * *

"Xiumin-ah." Sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Xiumin, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Xiumin yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?/

Xiumin membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas,

" _Nuguseyo_?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan, "Henry. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, eomma bilang mungkin kau sudah tidur tetapi dia minta eomma membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Xiumin mengernyit, untuk apa Henry datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabarpun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Xiumin terdorong mengambil keputusan,

"Aku akan menemuinya eomma."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya, "Gwaenchanayo, Xiumin-ah?, eomma tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Luhan… tapi eomma…"

Xiumin memang menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya. Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Xiumin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi Xiumin meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Xiumin menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Xiumin masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Henry,

" _Gwenchana."_ " _Geogjeong hajima*, eomma_."

Xiumin melangkah ke ruang tamu, dan menemukan sosok Henry yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Xiumin,

"Annyeong Xiumin, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Henry?" Xiumin memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Henry, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Henry berdiri dengan salah tingkah,

"Aku… aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik… dan ternyata… aku… aku masih merindukanmu."

 _Apa maksud Henry dari pernyataannya ini?_ Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya, dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Henry berdiri disini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Henry menelan ludah,

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakuanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Xiumin, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat, keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Tiffany, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan… kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Xiumin mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Henry memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam dan patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Xiumin tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Henry.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat… Tiffany juga… dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu… dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Tiffany, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Tiffany mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Henry menggeleng, tersenyum kecut,

"Anni. Sekarang keluargaku dan Tiffany tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau… kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Luhan yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini…" mata Henry tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Xiumin, dua tahun lamanya… aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan… waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku… aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam… mianhae." Suara Henry berubah serak, dia menatap Xiumin dengan memohon.

"Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu… tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dank au bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi.. jadi aku… aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu." Henry menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku… aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu… _nan jeongmal saranghae…_ bahkan.. bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku… masih…"

Xiumin tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk di benaknya. Harusnya Henry tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Henry, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Henry hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara Xiumin terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitupun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman dan luka masa lalu diantara kita."

Henry mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi,

"Lelaki itu, Tuan Luhan… apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Xiumin menghela napasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin,

"Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Nde." Henry tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." Wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Xiumin. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Tiffany, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku… hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu." Sela Xiumin dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Tiffany, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Henry menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oke… Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan." Ditatapnya mata Xiumin dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi disana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Xiumin. Annyeong"

"Annyeong Henry."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Henry barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakuan Henry terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Xiumin sudah menerimanya.

* * *

"Kau suka nuansa ini, Xiumin?" mama Luhan tersenyum kepada Xiumin sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih. Jadi di ballroom nanti akan ada suasana pohon salju emas

Xiumin melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Luhan di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup,

"Nde… putih dan emas bagus juga mama." Gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Xiumin dan Luhan sedang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, sang mama bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Luhan dan Xiumin dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Xiumin datang, karena kata Luhan kalau Xiumin terus menerus menghindar, mama Luhan akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" mama Luhan menatap Luhan, "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Belum mama, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Mama Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju,

"Tidak bisa begitu." Gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, mama sudah setuju. Tetapi mama ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian mama ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Luhan dan Xiumin saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata.

"Arraseo. Kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada mama."

* * *

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase,

Xiumin mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Luhan pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan." Xiumin bergumam lirih kepada Luhan, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Luhan menatap Xiumin tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Oke. Yang itu."

Xiumin melirik pada pilihan Luhan dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang menganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang sederhana?" gumam Xiumin ketus.

Luhan tertawa,

"Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon istriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Gumam Xiumin sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Xiumin, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana." Gumam Luhan tidak suka.

Xiumin menatap Luhan tajam,

"Pokoknya yang itu."

Luhan terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Xiumin,

"Oke…. Oke… arraseo" dia melirik kepada manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Xiumin berbisik pelan kepada Luhan,

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan… bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Luhan melirik Xiumin seolah tersinggung,

"Harga cincin itu tak seberapa." Gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan, gwenchana."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Xiumin-ah, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Mama tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya kumat. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

* * *

Mama Luhan terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Naeun yang menyambutnya disana bersama Taemin, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan,

"Luhan-ge, mama pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan… tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Luhan menatap cemas ke ruang ICCU,

"Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Naeun mengangguk,

"Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi mama belum sepenuhnya sadar… kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-sayu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang,

"Aku akan menengok mama dulu." Gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

Lama kemudian, Luhan tidak keluar. Taemin masih memeluk Naeun yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Xiumin berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Luhan melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap Luhan bingung. _Ada apa._

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Luhan berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Xiumin

"Xiumin, maukah kau menikah denganku, _segera_?"

* * *

 **PART 5**

 **Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih?**

 **Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan**

 **Atau sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?**

Xiumin ternganga, begitupun Naeun dan Taemin yang ada di ruang ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Xiumin menelan ludah, menatap Luhan yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Naeun dan Taemin yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. Xiumin bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Luhan melamarnya disini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Xiumin harus menanggapinya? Dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Luhan..?" Xiumin bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Naeun dan Taemin yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa,

"Please." Mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Xiumin menelan ludah lagi. Luhan pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Xiumin berharap Luhan bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik Luhan, aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Terdengar suara helaan napas Naeun di sudut ruangan, lega. Sementara Xiumin mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Taemin kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Xiumin dan Luhan bisa secepat ini.

Sedangkan Luhan, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Xiumin berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Xiumin,

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan." Bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Xiumin yang bercincin. Luhan lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Xiumin, "Baiklah Xiumin, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

" _Besok?!"_

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Xiumin, tetapi juga Taemin dan Naeun.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU.

"Mama sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya disana, serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai risiko kehilangan mama, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." Kesedihan di mata Luhan bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi mamanya, "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan mama kan? Aku akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai mama meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Naeun mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Taemin.

Sementara itu, Taemin mengamati Luhan dan Xiumin berganti-ganti.

"Apalah.. apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua… meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi… pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain… pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup… untuk selamanya kalau bisa." Gumam Taemin, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Xiumin memucat, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Taemin benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji dihadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukanlah main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Luhan merangkul Xiumin dengan sebelah lengannya,

"Gwenchana. Kami saling mencintai." Jawab Luhan tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya menegsakan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui ibumu, Xiumin, untuk meminta izin."

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya bu. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi mama sayalah satu-satunya alasan saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi tetap akan dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu Xiumin menatap Luhan yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. Mama Luhan dan Luhan sendiripun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, ibu Xiumin melirik kea rah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bisa bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Xiumin-ah, eomma terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Xiumin meringis. Bagaimana dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Xiumin ingin meledak kepada Luhan, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Luhan, karena Taemin ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Naeun masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui mamanya.

"Xiumin sudah setuju dengan saya, lagipula kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Xiumin?"

Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ibu Xiumin menghela napas panjang,

"Arra. Eomma memberikan restu. Eomma yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

"Noona yakin?" Taemin mendekatinya, ketika Xiumin sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Taemin sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Naeun menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu mama Luhan bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Ia sudah akan berangkat ke rumah sakit lagi diantar Luhan. Luhan sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, batu mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Naeun dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui mamanya.

Xiumin menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan disana. Xiumin tahu pikiran Taemin terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Taemin pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Xiumin,

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Xiumin mengganggukkan kepalanya,

"Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik." Gumamnya

Taemin menatap Xiumin tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya,

"Apakah… apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Xiumin langsung menatap Taemin waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Taemin?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Taemin mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris,

"Entahlah" senyumnya berubah jadi permintaan maaf, "Mian, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat… aku.. aku bahkan tidak menyangka kakak Naeun mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang , Naeun selalu bercerita kalau kakaknya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hati hanya ingin menyenangkan mamanya… Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan noona, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, noonaku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Xiumin merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Taemin akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan scenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagiaan Taemin dan Naeun.

"Aku sudah siap, Taemin-ah, _geogjeong hajima._ "

"Apakah kau mencintai Luhan?" Taemin berdehem salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Luhan memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam suatu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Xiumin meringis kesal. Luhan tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Xiumin bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Aku mencintainya, Taemin." Xiumin berbohong dengan lancer, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata eomma tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

* * *

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi mama Luhan sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang lebih luas dan privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jari manisnya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Mama Luhan tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Xiumin, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Xiumin serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja mama Luhan tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Naeunpun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Xiumin semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterimakasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah menggelayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi… ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Luhan.

* * *

Xiumin diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat mama Luhan dirawat. Luhan sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka disana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas kesana kalau ada apa-apa.

Xiumin duduk di sofa kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Luhan yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, Luhan begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah ditemui. Bahkan tadi pagi Xiumin baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Xiumin lemah, pada akhirnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Xiumin,

"Maafkan aku menemparkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." Dengan frustasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini…"

Xiumin menghela napas panjang dan menatap Luhan dalam,

"Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya…?" Dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Di usia yang bahkan belum mencapai 30 tahun. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Xiumin bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Luhan tampak mengeras,

"Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." Suara Luhan berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Xiumin-ah, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai istriku."

Xiumin menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Luhan dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya?. Apakah mereka juga harus… pipi Xiumin memerah saat memikirkannya.

Luhan tampaknya memahami ekspresi Xiumin itu, senyumnya tampak miris,

"Anni, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Xiumin menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Xiumin tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Xiumin was-was.

Luhan melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Xiumin,

"Nde. Kita akan tidur bersama, setelah mamah pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga mamaku. Jangan takut." Luhan menyadari ekspresi Xiumin yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji.."

Xiumin menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Luhan belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku." Ucapan susulan Luhan itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Xiumin.

"Aku Cuma bercanda." Gumam Luhan terkekeh geli sambil menatap Xiumin. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh, Xiumin-ah, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." Suaranya berubah sensual.

Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah,

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Luhan. _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

* * *

Dalam seminggu, mama Luhan sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehari dari terakhir kali keluar ruangan ICCU.

"Mama sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian." Sang mama tersenyum ketika Luhan merebahkannya diatas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja mama, mama harus lebih kuat lagi. Kami kan sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja." Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

Mama Luhan tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Luhan,

" _Gomawo aegi_. Mama merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Mama sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan…" dengan lembut sang mama mengusap dahi Luhan, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong dirimu yang masih bayi, kau menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi mamanya,

"Istirahatlah mama sayang, _saranghae."_

Ketika mamanya tertidur kemudian, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Xiumin cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Luhan, ada apa?" Xiumin berdiri, menatap Luhan yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar. Punggung Luhan tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Xiumin mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Luhan.

"Luhan, _waeyo_?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Luhan membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Xiumin kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Xiumin terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Luhan tenggelam di rambut panjangnya. Ah Ya Tuhan, lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Xiumin melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Luhan yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang…" suara Luhan terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang mama sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.. kita… kita tinggal menghitung hari.." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Xiumin memeluk Luhan kuat-kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Luhan menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepala dari rambut Xiumin, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Xiumin dengan lembut,

" _Gomawo, Xiumin-ah_."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Xiumin, menemukan sisi Luhan yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Luhan meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Xiumin, sebelum Xiumin sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Xiumin seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Xiumin yang berdiri disana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Luhan di dahinya.

* * *

Ketika Xiumin sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Xiumin memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Luhan menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Xiumin bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Xiumin naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Luhan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Luhan mengajak Xiumin tinggal di rumahnya bersama mamanya dan Naeun. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Luhan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Xiumin tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Taemin, itupun ketika mereka masih kecil. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau tangan mereka bersenggolan, Luhan akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang bersebrangan.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Luhan menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Xiumin menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Luhan. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai mama dan adik perempuannya. Xiumin bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang ibunya dan Taemin.

Ponsel di tangannya bordering. Dan Xiumin melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Henry?. Xiumin masih menyimpan nomor Henry di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Xiumin mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Henry di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. _Kenapa Henry meneleponnya lagi?_ Sambil menghela napas panjang, Xiumin mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_.."

"Xiumin ini aku…" suara Henry terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar… aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan Tuan Luhan.." apakah isakan Henry yang terdengar disana?, "Aku tak kuat lagi Xiumin, aku mau mati saja."

"Aigoo. Henry, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Xiumin berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Henry, suara di seberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Saranghae, Xiumin! Jeongmal saranghae! Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku taku kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Henry." Xiumin bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Henry yang tampak histeris, "Tenangkan pikiranmu Henry, kau ada dimana?"

"Aku akan mati saja… sekarang aku di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu… aku… aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu… Annyeong Xiumin…"

"Henry! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!" Xiumin meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor Taman Kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Luhan yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Xiumin ada apa?" Luhan menyentuh kedua lengan Xiumin yang panic.

Xiumin menahankan napasnya yang tersengal,

"Henry… Henry di taman kota…. Mencoba bunuh diri… lompat dari jembatan.." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Luhan mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Xiumin dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan secepat kilat,

"Kaja!" gumamny mendorong Xiumin duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Yeayy… untuk chapter ini double update sekaligus.**

 **See you next chapter ya.**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favorite. Annyeong ^^**


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 6 dan Part 7**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Part 6**

 **Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa.**

 **Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi**

 **Yang tersisa Cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta…**

 **Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan…**

Luhan mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancer. Sambil mengemudi Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Henry serus dengan kata-katanya?"

Xiumin menoleh menatap Luhan yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan,

"Dia… dia terdengar putus asa."

Luhan menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Luhan menatap Xiumin marah,

"Aku tidak salah bukan? dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Luhan mengencangkan laju mobilnya,

Xiumin terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Luhan karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Henry dulu tak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Xiumin sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Henry menggila. Kenapa Henry melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Henry yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

* * *

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Luhan memarkir mobilnya disana, Xiumin langsung keluar diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Ke arah mana?" tanya Luhan sambil mensejajari langkah Xiumin.

Xiumin memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Henry mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannyapun Xiumin tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah sehingga Xiumin hampir tidak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Henry sering menghabiskan waktu dulu…?

"Xiumin-ah?" Luhan menggeram, tak sabar.

Xiumin menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." Gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Luhan mengikutinya.

Henry ada disana, dan masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Xiumin tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Henry dan tampak cemas.

"Henry!" serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya melompat.

Henry yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menolah perlahan dan menemukan Xiumin dan Luhan di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad,

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Xiumin berseru frustasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. Taman kota ini Nampak sepi, di siang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan disini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Xiumin puas." Luhan bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar Henry.

Seketika Xiumin dan Henry menatap Luhan dengan kaget,

"Luhan…" Xiumin mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Henry yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Henry, aku menunggu disini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." Dengan sinis Luhan tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak akan berpengaruh pada Xiumin? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Xiumin kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia… aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Henry menatap Luhan marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan,

"Kau… kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Xiumin, semua ini antara aku dan Xiumin, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya,

"Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Xiumin supaya merapat padanya, "Xiumin istriku, dan jika ada lelaki gila yang menganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." Tatapan Luhan menajam dengan jahat, "Aku menyelidikimu Henry, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Xiumin, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. _Well…_ sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang kau masih merecoki Xiumin, aku akan turun tangan. Ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Henry menatap Luhan, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mati dibawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan istriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-beraninya lagi kau mengganggu istriku." Luhan membalikkan badan, menyeret Xiumin bersamanya, " _Kaja,_ Xiumin-ah. Kita pergi dari sini. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita, biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedkit memaksa Luhan menyeret Xiumin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Xiumin mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Luhan, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Xiumin menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Luhan, sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Henry masih termenung di jembatan.

 _Ah. Ya Tuhan.. semoga Henry tidak melompat_. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Xiumin lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Xiumin masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Xiumin meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Henry melompat." Desis Xiumin kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Luhan terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Xiumin,

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Xiumin menelan ludah. "Ba.. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"  
Tawa Luhan makin keras, meremehkan.

"Henry? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Luhan mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Xiumin, kau harus berhati-hati." Jeda sejenak, kemudian Luhan bertanya, "Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Xiumin tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Henry? Melihat Henry di jembatan tadi, rapuh tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Xiumin serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Xiumin tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Luhan sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalih pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Xiumin hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Luhan muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Sooyoung, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Xiumin menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Sooyoung menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Naeun sedang mengajak mamanya kontrol di rumah sakit, Xiumin memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Sooyoung.

Biasanya Luhan belum pulang di jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Xiumin menatap Luhan yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh… aku ada acara dengan temanku." Jawab Xiumin segera setelah debar di hatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Luhan.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya,

"Acara? Malam minggu? Dengan _laki-laki?"_

Xiumin merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Luhan membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bednaya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." Suara Luhan datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Xiumin semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya diatas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Xiumin, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

 _Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya?_ Xiumin berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Luhan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Luhan, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Xiumin dan mencengkeramnya,

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau Cuma suami sandiwara!" Xiumin meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Luhan di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Xiumin sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Sooyoung! Dia perempuan! _Puas?!"_ Xiumin menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Luhan.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Xiumin bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Luhan, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras disana.

 _PLAK!_

Luhan terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Xiumin yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Luhan yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Xiumin,

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." Desis Luhan geram, membuat Xiumin bergetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Luhan adalah tipe penindas, sekali Xiumin mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Xiumin menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Xiumin tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Luhan harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Xiumin seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." Seru Xiumin berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya,

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai istriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

" _Persetan denganmu_!" Xiumin membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri disana.

* * *

Sengaja malam itu Xiumin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya. Biar saja Luhan marah besar kepadanya!

Diliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Xiumin memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malampun, sudah terang benderang. _Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?_

Xiumin melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Luhan, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih HP yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Xiumin duduk di ranjang, perasannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali oleh Luhan dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hpnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Xiumin membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya sambil memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Luhan bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 **Ke rumah sakit. Mama sudah kritis…**

Xiumin langsung meraih kembali tasnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Langkah-langkah kaki Xiumin terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Naeun sedang mengis terisak-isak di pelukan Taemin.

"Noona kemana saja" Taemin langsung berseru ketika melihat Xiumin, "Kami semua mencoba meghubungimu, tetap tidak bisa."

" _Mianhae."_ Permintaan maaf Xiumin terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Luhan ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana mama?"

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naeun yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Mama sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Xiumin dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

* * *

"Xiumin eonni." Naeun mendekati Xiumin ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan mamanya?

"Nde?" Xiumin berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat betapa rapuhnya Naeun saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Taemin yang sedang mengemudi. Sementara Luhan masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Luhan ge… aku harap eonni bisa membantunya."

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya, membantu Luhan? Dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar, bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Xiumin menyusul ke rumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan, wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Naeun bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Xiumin. "Tetapi dia rapuh, eonni… dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Naeun meringis, "Mungkin eonni belum tahu, kalau sebenarnya Luhan ge pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Xiumin menoleh dan menatap Naeun penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Naeun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nde… dulu Luhan ge punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Nara.. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Gege tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Naeun tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Luhan-ge memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada baba kami." Naeun mendesah, "Baba kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun dia baba yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang baba mengajukan penawaran kepada Nara. Jika Luhan ge menikahi Nara, maka Luhan ge akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah baba, tetapi jika Nara mau meninggalkan Luhan ge, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh baba sebesar seratus juta won…" Naeun menghela napas, "Tentu saja baba hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Luhan ge dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada Luhan, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Nara…"

Xiumin menatap mata Naeun yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Taemin yang sedang menyetir di depanpun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Nara menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan ge."

Xiumin menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja merubah Luhan menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Luhan siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

" _Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Luhan waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Xiumin artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan ge menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini, eonni" sambung Naeun parau, "Ketika Luhan ge akhirnya membuka hati untuk Xiumin eonni dan menikahi Xiumin eonni, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya Xiumin eonni, dan betapa Xiumin eonni bisa membahagiakan Luhan ge." Naeun mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah mama meninggal, sikap Luhan ge sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Nara, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tak bisa mendekatinya." Naeun menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya,eonni."

Xiumin memeluk Naeun yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Luhan juga merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Xiumin mengintip ke ruang kerja Luhan, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Luhan mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening,

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Xiumin meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Luhan, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi, bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Luhan memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya,

"Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Xiumin menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Luhan sedang sedih dan meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat, lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hmm.. kejutan. Seorang Xiumin mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, _baby_?" dengan gerakan halus lelaki itu berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah di dekat Xiumin, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau menghiburku.." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Xiumin,

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Xiumin sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Luhan di pipinya,

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Luhan hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Xiumin, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya,

"Aku tidak butuh simpati siapapun." Gumam Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu…" tiba-tiba suara lelaki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Luhan memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Xiumin, "Pergilah!"

"Luhan…"

"Pergilah!" suara Luhan berubah menjadi bentakan keras,

Xiumin menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Ketika Xiumin membuka handle pintu hendak keluar, isakan itu terdengar.

Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Xiumin langsung melangkah mendekati Luhan dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Xiumin terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Luhan menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Luhan, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu memnumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Xiumin memeluk Luhan erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan idu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Xiumin dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya.

" _Mianhae_." suaranya terdengar parau.

Xiumin tersenyum,

" _Gwenchana_ , aku ... aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." Senyum Xiumin tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Xiumin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Luhan melembut.

" _Gomawo_."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Cheonmaneyo_ Luhan."

Lelaki itu menatap Xiumin lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya,

"Tidakkah kau sadar? setelah kematian mama... kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." Suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

* * *

 **Part 7**

 **Senja bergayut berganti malam**

 **Begitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu**

 **Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada,**

 **Tiba-tiba kusadari,**

 **Aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada**

 **Aku takut kehilanganmu**

 **Wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu**

 **tak terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku...**

Xiumin tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Luhan. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan mama Luhan, sekarang sang mama sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Xiumin teringat kepada Naeun yang mempercayakan Luhan kepadanya, kepada Taemin yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Xiumin dan Luhan saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Xiumin akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Xiumin dan Luhan telah membohongi mereka?

Luhan berdehem pelan, menggugah Xiumin dari lamunannya,

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini...", Luhan menatap Xiumin dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Xiumin-ah?"

Xiumin tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Xiumin juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik,

" _Nde_... mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring,

"Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah., hmmm bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Xiumin membelalakkan mata dan menatap Luhan dengan marah,

"Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Luhan berubah sensual, "Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Xiumin menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Luhan, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Xiumin memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Luhan!

* * *

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Luhan yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Xiumin yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian mama Luhan. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Naeun masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Taemin sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Luhan... Luhan masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Xiumin malam itu, Luhan luar biasa dingin dan kaku. masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Luhan terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

Henry? besok hari pernikahan Henry? Tiba-tiba dada Nessa terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Henry, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Henry dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Henry, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Henry mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Henry tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Luhan menatap Xiumin dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, " _Anniya.._ aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau perempuan bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Luhan tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." Lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, " _Jaljayo."_

Xiumin termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Luhan yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Xiumin sendiri saksinya bahwa Luhan masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Xiumin menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memelukknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Xiumin nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Xiumin-ah."

Itu suara Luhan, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. Apakah Xiumin sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Xiumin bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Xiumin-ah, jangan _baby_." suara Luhan kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Xiumin yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Luhan yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Xiumin kembali, dia membuka matanya, ... ada apa?

Lalu Xiumin memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Luhan. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Luhan tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan pungguh Luhan, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Xiumin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Xiumin dengan marah,

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!", geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Xiumin yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Xiumin terbangun, Luhan sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Xiumin tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Luhan.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Luhan? malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Luhan?

Xiumin mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Luhan? Apakah dia buta? yang bisa disediakan oleh Luhan adalah rasa tidak nyaman, dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Xiumin melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Luhan... dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Henry.

Pernikahan Henry. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Henry di jembatan waktu itu, Henry tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Luhan waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Henry menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Xiumin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Henry bahagia, akhirnya Xiumin bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega. Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal.. dahi Xiumin berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Luhan...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Luhan tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Xiumin terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Xiumin, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Xiumin melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Luhan. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Xiumin, lalu tersenyum menggoda,

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Xiumin berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

Ketika Xiumin menuruni tangga, Taemin ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Naeun. Taemin memang selalu datang menemani Naeun sejak kematian mama Luhan untuk menghiburnya. Mata Naeun langsung berbinar-binar ktika melihat Xiumin,

"Wow, Xiumin eonni, eonni cantik sekali!", dia berdiri dan menatap Xiumin dengan bersemangat, "Eonni tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum." pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Xiumin memerah.

Naeun mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Luhan, "Dimana Luhan ge ini, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Naeun mengedipkan matanya kepada Xiumin "Tunggu sebentar eonni, akan aku seret gege dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Luhan.

Taemin ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Xiumin,

"Kau cantik sekali noona."

Xiumin meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Taemin terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Naeun, Luhan ge khusus memesankannya untukmu." Taemin tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia noona, itu yang terpenting."

Xiumin memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Taemin, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Taemin bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Luhan terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Naeun Sejenak Luhan tertegun mengamati Xiumin, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Naeun dan Taemin yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Xiumin memerah.

* * *

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Xiumin terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah, dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Henry.

Henry. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Tiffany di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Henry, ibunya, sepupu-sepupunya, tantenya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Xiumin melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Xiumin berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Henry dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Henry?

Luhan seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Xiumin yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Xiumin, dan berbisik lembut,

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, Tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Henry dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Luhan itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Luhan benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Henry. Dia datang ke sini bersama Luhan, suaminya. Dan Luhan mendukung sepenuhnya Xiumin untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Henry.

Luhan tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Xiumin,

"Bagus, Ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Xiumin dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Henry dan Tiffany berdiri. Luhan yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Henry dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan,

" _Chukhahae_." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Xiumin mendekat, "Kemari _yeobo_ , kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Xiumin mendekat, dan menyalami Henry. dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda, dan Henry menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Xiumin menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Henry dan Xiumin sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

" _Chukhahae_ Henry. _Chukhahae_ Tiffany." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Henry yang terlihat sedih dan Tiffany yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan ibu Henry. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Xiumin, ingatan ketika Henry memperkenalkannya ke ibunya. Xiumin yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan ibu Henry hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Xiumin harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, ibu Henry menatap Luhan dan Xiumin dengan gugup.

"Xiumin-ah, tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." suara ibu Henry bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri tuan Luhan, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Xiumin sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Henry dan ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut,

" _Gamsahamnida_." gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Luhan menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Luhan berpamitan dan mengajak Xiumin keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu,

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Luhan, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Xiumin terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, " _Thanks Luhan_."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

" _Gwenchana_."

* * *

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian….**

Tanpa terasa beberapa bulan telah Xiumin dan Luhan lewati sebagai 'suami istri'. Mereka berdua semakin jauh mengenal. Berbagai hal sudah banyak mereka lewati, dari mulai kematian mama Luhan yang mendadak, pernikahan Henry dan Tiffany, membatalkan resepsi pernikahan mereka yang mewah dan menggantinya dengan pembukaan yayasan untuk penderita jantung, hingga ketika mereka menjalani 'pernikahan jarak jauh' ketika Luhan harus menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya di Hongkong selama 3 bulan.

" _Happy birthday_."

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Luhan masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Xiumin.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Xiumin, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Luhan rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar,

" _Happy birthday_." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Gomawo."_ gumamnya tersenyum.

Luhan terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Naeun memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari Sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtupun Luhan pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?", tanya Xiumin ragu,

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Naeun akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia beberapa bulan kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan mama, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar bisa akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati mama dan menggantinya dengan mengadakan pembukaan yayasan yang mama impikan. Kau tahu, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk, Naeun benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Xiumin sangat bersyukur kalau memang Taemin berjodoh dengan Naeun, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Taemin.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Xiumin,

"Luhan..." suara Xiumin yang serius menarik perhatian Luhan, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... bagaimana ke depannya? apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Luhan tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Xiumin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya,

Luhan menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi." gumamnya parau.

* * *

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam mama Luhan dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai Jeju untuk merayakan ulang tahun Xiumin, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Luhan!", suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Naeun yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Xiumin dan menepuk dahinya,

"Gawat." desahnya pelan.

Xiumin menoleh dan menatap Naeun, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Liu Wen, mantan kekasih Luhan ge, seorang model profesional... yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Luhan ge ... dan dia.. sangat terobsesi dengan Luhan, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Luhan ge menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Naeun berbisik pelan kepada Xiumin, "Hati-hati eonni, dia tajam seperti racun."

Xiumin tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Luhan, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Luhan bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

Liuwen berdiri di depan Luhan dan Xiumin, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan diwarnai cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya. Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Xiumin tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu. Astaga, kalau begini selera Luhan sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Xiumin. Xiumin sering melihat Liuwen sebelumnya di _fashion tv_ atau beberapa majalah fashion internasional yang sering dibeli Sooyoung. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Xiumin hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Luhan, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Luhan tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Xiumin."

Liuwen mengulurkan tangannya dan Xiumin membalasnya. Senyum Liuwen tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek,

"Aku Liu Wen. " gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Xiumin, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Luhan dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Luhan, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Xiumin ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Luhan sudah menikah dengan Xiumin! bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Xiumin sebagai isteri Luhan dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Luhan, padahal Xiumin sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" _Sorry_ " Xiumin bergumam sebelum Luhan sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku." gumam Xiumin geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Liuwen menatap Xiumin jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Luhan, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Luhan untuk menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Xiumin,

"Kalau begitu lain kali _baby._ Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya." bisiknya penuh arti

Luhan yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh,

"Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Liuwen. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." Lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Xiumin, membuat wajah Xiumin memerah.

Liuwen mengamati Luhan dan Xiumin bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, Lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi." dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Eh sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin Happy birthday deh buat Xiumin #HappyXiuminDay**

 **Meskipun agak telat dikit sih, yang penting momennya masih deket ya.**

 **Ngga kerasa udah makin tua aja.**

 **Pas banget updatenya abis ulang tahun Umin.**

 **Semoga suka ya sama updatenya**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review , follow dan favoritnya.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	6. Chapter 8

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 8**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Maaf ya lama banget**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja ya.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (KrisHun Couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Oh iya di part ini ada adegan uhuynya. Disarankan tidak membaca di waktu puasa (?) lol**

* * *

 **Part 8**

 _ **Ketika kau mencintaiku,**_ **  
** _ **aku akan selalu ada di hatimu**_ **  
** _ **Pun ketika kau membenciku,**_ **  
** _ **aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya,**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu ada**_

Xiumin menatap kepergian Liuwen dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Luhan malahan mengamati Xiumin, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Xiumin melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Luhan bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Liuwen tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu.", Xiumin melirik ke arah Naeun dan Taemin yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Luhan! pasti sekarang Naeun dan Taemin mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Luhan mengikuti arah mata Xiumin, menyadari bahwa Naeun dan Taemin mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Xiumin, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Xiumin berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Luhan yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Xiumin hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan melihat Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna khaki dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Xiumin berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Luhan, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terimakasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Luhan sudah mengajaknya bersama Naeun dan Taemin untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Xiumin mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terimakasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Luhan membalas senyuman Xiumin dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga, Aku, mama, baba dan Naeun, waktu umur kami masih kecil." Pandangan Luhan menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan baba menjadi semakin sibuk, mama semakin lemah... kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Xiumin mengernyit. Pasti Luhan membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Luhan menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh,

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu." gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resor pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Xiumin mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Luhan setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

* * *

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Naeun duduk di ranjang Xiumin dan tampak bersemangat, "Luhan-ge memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Naeun mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Xiumin memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Luhan melakukannya karena ada Naeun dan Taemin di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Xiumin tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Luhan, sedangkan Naeun dan Taemin menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Naeun sedang menunggui Xiumin berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Xiumin mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Naeun sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya,

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki pasti telah menunggu kita dengan jengkel." gumam Xiumin sambil mengajak Naeun melangkah keluar kamar.

Luhan duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Taemin, ketika Xiumin dan Naeun keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum,

"Sudah siap?"

Xiumin mengangguk dan Luhan langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Naeun dan Taemin di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Xiumin hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Luhan.

Luhan banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Luhan berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya,

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Xiumin,

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu." gumam Naeun sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia,

"Tiup lilinnya." gumam Taemin pelan.

Xiumin meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum tulus,

" _Gomawo_ , Luhan."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Xiumin lembut,

"Sama-sama, _baby_."

Naeun dan Taemin tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Luhan. Tetapi Xiumin duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Luhan.

* * *

Malam itu ketika Xiumin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Luhan menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Xiumin berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Luhan keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?", Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Xiumin menatap Luhan dan tersenyum gugup,

"Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Luhan melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Luhan naik dan berbaring di sebelah Xiumin,

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Suara Xiumin tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Xiumin pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Luhan yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Luhan mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Nessa terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Luhan berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur." bisik Xiumin lirih.

Luhan menatap Xiumin, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur." suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Luhan terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Xiumin berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Luhan, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Luhan atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Luhan terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Gumaman Luhan itu, biarpun pelan membuat Xiumin langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada,

"Apa maksudmu."

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Xiumin yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Xiumin benar-benar cemas.

Luhan terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Xiumin-ah, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu." jerit Xiumin spontan. Sedetik kemudian Xiumin menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Luhan tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung,

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Luhan bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Xiumin bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Luhan dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" Nafas Luhan terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar, "

Xiumin mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Luhan menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Xiumin panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Luhan berbisik di telinganya, membuat Xiumin merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Xiumin, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Xiumin. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Xiumin tanpa ampun, membuat Xiumin terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Xiumin yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Xiumin mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga,

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." Suara Luhan berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Xiumin, hingga ketika Xiumin membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Luhan menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Xiumin, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Xiumin terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Xiumin yang masih terbaring disana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

Luhan tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Xiumin keluar untuk sarapan, Luhan sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Naeun dan Taemin.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Xiumin datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Xiumin mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Luhan, mungkin bagi Luhan itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Xiumin hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Luhan bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Xiumin berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Luhan tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Xiumin.

"Kata Luhan ge, Xiumin eonni bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Naeun tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Xiumin eonni melihat matahari terbit."

Xiumin menatap Naeun dengan pandangan menyesal,

"Maafkan aku Naeun, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa Xiumin eonni, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, Xiumin eonni bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Luhan ge, kata Naeun Luhan ge sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Xiumin menoleh kepada Luhan yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Xiumin?"

"Xiumin noona takut air." jawab Taemin sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu SD kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Xiumin noona kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Xiumin noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu Xiumin noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Luhan menatap Xiumin penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Xiumin menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

" _Andwae."_ Luhan berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

" _Shirreo_." Xiumin mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Naeun dan Taemin, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Luhan kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Luhan beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan."

Ketika Luhan melangkah pergi, Xiumin menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat baju renang yang ada di kopernya. Baju renang itu adalah baju renang _one piece_ dengan belahan dada yang rendah dan bagian punggung yang terlihat seperti bikini. Seingatnya ia tidak membawa baju renang seperti ini, bahkan Naeunpun meminjamkan baju renang yang tertutup. Ia ragu jika Naeun yang menaruh baju renang itu,

"Naeun-ah? Apakah kau memasukkan baju renang ini?" Xiumin menghampiri Naeun di kamarnya sambil membawa baju renang

Naeun sama terkejutnya dengan Xiumin, " _Molla_. Aku tidak punya baju renang seperti itu. Mungkin Luhan ge membelikannya untuk eonni." Naeun tersenyum jahil.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa-bisanya Luhan memasukkan baju renang tanpa seizinnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Xiuminpun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminjam baju renang Naeun atau meminta penjaga resor membelikannya baju renang baru, tapi Luhan paling tidak sabaran jika disuruh menunggu.

* * *

Jujur saja, saat ini Xiumin terlihat seperti memakai bikini jika dari belakang. Baju renang itu membuatnya risih. Untung saja ini bukan pantai umum. Daritadi Luhan menatapnya dengan tak berkedip,

"Aku terpaksa memakainya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Xiumin melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Haha. Akhirnya kau memakai baju renang yang kubelikan. _Kaja_." Luhan menggenggam lengan Xiumin setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan sudah berhasil memaksa Xiumin ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Xiumin kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Xiumin mengikuti Luhan setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Luhan tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Xiumin meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar,

Luhan menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Xiumin lembut,

"Aku menjagamu, jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Luhan itu terdengar tulus, membuat Xiumin hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Luhan di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Luhan!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Xiumin. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Liuwen ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Taemin dan Naeun tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Xiumin harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Luhan tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Liuwen melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Xiumin , senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "Oh, hallo Xiumin, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Luhan bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam" diliriknya Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan _baby_?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Xiumin untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Xiumin, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Xiumin naik ke kepala. Luhan tampak tidak kaget melihat Liuwen menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Luhan sering mengajak Liuwen kesini untuk bermalam, melihat Liuwen begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Luhan kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Luhan tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Liuwen?

Suara Xiumin bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Luhan dengan kasar,

"Jangan dekat-dekat! aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Luhan berdiri di sana, menatap Xiumin yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, " _Wae?_ kau tampak marah, apakah karena Liuwen menyusul kemari? jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku." gumam Luhan pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Liuwen yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Luhan bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?"

 _Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini!_ Xiumin menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Luhan dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!", Xiumin menggeram marah, meninggalkan Luhan yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Luhan.

Semua biasa saja, Xiumin merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya. Sejenak Xiumin menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Luhan dan Liuwen yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama disana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku. Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Xiumin berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Xiumin mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

 _Luhan!_

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga. Ok sebelumnya author bales dulu ya review part sebelumnya**

 **Guest(s), mumu: Ini udah ya lanjutannya.**

 **Name ZTao Baozi** **: yup. Ini lanjutannya ya**

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi : Wah.. iya, udah diedit yang chapter sebelumnya. Semoga di chapter ini ga banyak salahnya. Sorry updatenya lama. Huhuhu**

 **nimuix** **: Iya, author buru-buru sih . Ini udah ya updatenya, sorry lama**

 **Damchoo** **: Iya Liuwen di FF ini emang istri WGMnya Siwon, abis bingung nyari cast siapa. kkk~**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **: Unyu ya mereka berdua. Unch unch. Makasih supportnya**

 **xiuhan empire, : udah update ya. Maaf banget lamaaa updatenya**

 **A** **de841** **, Kim Mi Ran** **:Wah… sampe punya anak ga ya? Kayanya engga deh, di cerita aslinya sih ga sampe punya anak. Tapi kita liat aja nanti deh. Kkkk**

 **minzi** **: iya Xiuhan di FF ini emang unch unch banget deh pokoknya. udah update ya. Makasih supportnya**

 **Kimmie179** **: Hai! Selamat datang (?).Makasih supportnya. Enjoy update-an nya ya.**

 **Luminie : makasih supportnya**

 **Xiunara : ini udah lanjut ya. Apakah Xiuhan saling mencintai? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Kkkk**

 **Ya itu dia balesan dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Aku baca semua review kok dari awal sampe chapter yang terbaru, Cuma baru ada waktu buat ngebales sekarang huhuhu. Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu.**

 **Makasih buat support dan antusias reader sekalian lewat review, follow sama favoritenya.**

 **Kalo ngikutin cerita aslinya sih tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Hiks. Semoga aja author ada keajaiban jadi bisa mengembangkan cerita ini (?)**

 **Ok deh. See you next chapter.**

 **Oh iya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya buat yang menjalankannya. Semoga kuat menahan nafsu, apalagi nafsu yang berasal dari bias (?) *abaikan.**

 **Ok bye~**


	7. Chapter 9 END

**PERJANJIAN HATI**

 **Judul : Perjanjian Hati Part 9 END**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **XiuHan/LuMin Couple**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Henry SJ M**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Maaf ya lama banget**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja ya.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link You've Got Me From Hello (CHANKAI Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (KrisHun Couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Part 9**

 _ **Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti**_

 _ **Sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu**_

 _ **Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya :)**_

Xiumin merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu.. aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Luhan? Xiumin tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Luhan telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

Ketika terbangun, Xiumin ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Taemin di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Xiumin berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Xiumin untuk membantunya, sementara Taemin berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Xiumin menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Luhan? itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Luhan yang menyelamatkannya? kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Taemin masuk kembali dengan dokter, dan Naeun yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya . Dokter memeriksa Xiumin sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Xiumin dan Taemin, sementara Naeun duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Syukurlah, eonni sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Naeun duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. Dimana Luhan? pikirnya.

Naeun sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Xiumin, dia tersenyum.

"Luhan ge sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Luhan mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Xiumin membuncah oleh perasaan hangat. Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Liuwen, sikap acuh tak acuh Luhan ketika Liuwen terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Xiumin yang kekanak-kanakan. Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Luhan, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Liuwen memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Luhan.

Pipi Xiumin memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Luhan pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Liuwen.

"Luhan ge tampak sangat menyesal karena Xiumin eonni sampai tenggelam." Naeun menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Xiumin.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Naeun, yang melihat ibu Xiumin serta Taemin melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan berduaan dengan Xiumin.

* * *

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Xiumin menyimpulkan. Apakah karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Luhan menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Xiumin dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." jawab Xiumin pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

" _Mianhae_." suara Luhan berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan. Xiumin mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Xiumin, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku.. kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mata Luhan tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku.. karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Luhan mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa dinyana, mengecup dahi Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Xiumin yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Perceraian. Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan mama Luhan untuk Luhan dan Naeun, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah mama Luhan meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Xiumin merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Luhan, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Xiumin memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Luhan? Xiumin tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Henry, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Luhan berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Henry seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Luhan ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Luhan kepada adik dan mamanya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Luhan yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Luhan tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Liuwen.

Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Luhan? Tapi perasaan Luhan kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Luhan kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Luhan memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Liuwen? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Xiumin dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

* * *

Pagi itu Xiumin pulang dari rumah sakit, Luhan yang menjemputnya di-jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Xiumin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Luhan yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Xiumin ke depan meja rias,

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Xiumin mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar." Luhan termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Naeun masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta eomma untuk sementara tinggal disini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

" _Gomawo_." bisik Xiumin dengan tulus.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Xiumin dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah.

Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku? Hati Xiumin dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka." gumam Xiumin akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Naeun akan mengamuk kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya." Xiumin tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Xiumin berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Luhan tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Luhan ingin bersamanya? Luhan... mencintainya?"

" _Wae_?" suara Xiumin serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... aku laki-laki, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu." Luhan mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Xiumin mendesah lagi dalam hati. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Xiumin mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?", Luhan menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian? Xiumin menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Luhan mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Xiumin-ah, _Gwenchana_?" Luhan tampak cemas melihat Xiumin memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Xiumin pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi,

"Yah.. istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." Lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Xiumin sepertinya sudah tertidur lama, karena merasa lemas ketika terbangun. Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Luhan... mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya. Xiumin melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Luhan sedang menerima tamu?

Xiumin melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Luhan, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... suara Liuwen!

Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Luhan. Saat dia ada di rumah! Sungguh keterlaluan!

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?", itu suara Liuwen dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." Itu suara Luhan, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Luhan yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Liuwen terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyuruhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Xiumin... ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

Luhan yang menyuruh Liuwen menyusul ke cottage itu? Jadi bukan Liuwen yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Luhan?

Wajah Xiumin memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Luhan. Pada satu titik dia merayu Xiumin karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang, dan ketika Xiumin menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Luhan memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Xiumin mungkin telah salah menilai Luhan, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Luhan!

"Xiumin-ah?" suara Luhan membuat Xiumin yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Xiumin bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Luhan yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Liuwen yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." Air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Luhan bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Xiumin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Liuwen menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Liuwen yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Luhan! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!", Xiumin berteriak tidak peduli ada Liuwen di sana, mendengar semuanya. Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Liuwen menyusul untuk menidurinya!", Luhan berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"

Apa? Xiumin tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Luhan.. apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Luhan meminta Liuwen membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Luhan melakukannya? Ditatapnya Liuwen yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah..wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Liuwen meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja,

"Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Xiumin, seorang Luhan, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang perempuan, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Liuwen mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi,

"Dulu aku dan Luhan memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Luhan yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Luhan, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Liuwen lalu melempar senyum kepada Luhan, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Luhan sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Xiumin tertegun, menatap kepergian Liuwen, lalu berbalik menatap Luhan dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Luhan yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Luhan menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Luhan.

"Apa maksud semua ini."

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Xiumin mengikuti Luhan dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Luhan.

"Jelaskan padaku." gumam Xiumin dengan suara bergetar ketika Luhan tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang Liuwen bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Liuwen untuk membuatmu cemburu."

" _Wae_?" sela Xiumin cepat.

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego lelakimu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Xiumin jengkel. Sialan! semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Luhan dan Liuwen menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Xiumin, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Luhan marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Xiumin benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi.. apakah itu pengakuan cinta Luhan kepadanya?

Luhan melirik Xiumin yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakak Taemin. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Henry, segalanya..." Luhan mendesah frustrasi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku. "

Ketika Xiumin tetap tidak berkata-kata, Luhan melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Luhan menatap Xiumin lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Liuwen membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Luhan mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Liuwen di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah." gumam Luhan, "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Liuwen, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Liuwen kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku." Luhan tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaikupun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Xiumin cepat.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Xiumin, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, kau memiliki hatiku, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Seandainyapun kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Xiumin mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Xiumin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Luhan menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai." gumam Xiumin pelan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Xiumin, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Xiumin berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

" _Mwo_?" suara Luhan menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Xiumin?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suara Xiumin lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" Suara Luhan semakin tegang, Xiumin bisa merasakan jantung Luhan berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Xiumin!" Luhan berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Xiumin dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Kali ini Xiumin tersenyum lebar, "Dan terimakasih kepada Liuwen, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Luhan berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Xiumin erat-erat. "Ah. Ya Tuhan Xiumin." suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada wanita lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Xiumin membalas pelukan Luhan, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana." gumam Xiumin dalam senyuman.

Luhan menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. sudah pasti tidak akan ada!", Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Xiumin, lalu mengecup dahi Xiumin, mengecup pipi Xiumin, mengecup bibir Xiumin dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut. "Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Xiumin terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Luhan."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." Mata Luhan bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Xiumin memukul lengan Luhan sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Luhan tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Xiumin dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Xiumin membalas kecupan Luhan, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Xiumin terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Luhan meraih Xiumin dan menggendongnya, seolah Xiumin begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Xiumin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Luhan dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Xiumin memejamlan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Luhan bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia. Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Henry hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Luhan untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

 **END**

 **Hai itu dia tadi endingnya. Semoga suka ya.**

 **Selanjutnya bayangin aja sendiri. Hehe.**

 **Thanks to :  
xiuhanpapama, NunaaBaozie, SF81-9, zizi, Moonbabee, xiuhan799, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, xiuhanempire, Fansnya Lumin, Guest, Guest, Guest, dinda94, xiuhanlover, Guest, , dhantieee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Guest, xiuhan hardshipper, Laras, minseokiss, Guest, Guest, Guest, baozi167, , Park Eun Young, anakilang, Name ztao baozi, Name luludeer, Guest, nimuix, Guest, Guest, Guest, LUMINAGENT, Ade841, minzi, Kimmie179, luminie, Baoziii99, xiunara, mumu, Emvy551, nimuixkim90, dhita krishanxiu, rizqiayu, jvngri, helloxiuhan, Guest(s), NameLuhanXiumin, xiuxiuLaLa, xiuxiubaby, siapaaku.**

 **Yang sudah mengisi kolom review dari part awal sampai part 8 kemaren.**

 **Author juga berterima kasih sama yang udah klik follow dan favorite.**

 **Terima kasih buat supportnya jadi author bisa selesaikan FF ini.**

 **Kalian bisa kontak author lewat instagram : ot12barbiegirl**

 **atau twitter : ot12barbie**

 **Mungkin segitu dulu aja. Sampai jumpa di FF Xiuhan yang berikutnya.**

 ***Dadah dadah bareng Xiuhan***


End file.
